fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mothman (SuperNatural)
Summary The Moth-man is an Unknown being capable of Flight, the Mothman is primarily seen, Known, and famous in Point Pleasant, West Virginia (Or most likely the entirety of West Virginia), even appearing in a few other places such as Chicago, New York, Blaire County, Oregon, and washington. The Moth-man is often estimated to be a “Toxic-wasted” Bird, an Extraterrestrial, or an Ultra-terrestrial (Being from another Dimension) but no-One can be sure, However the Mothman is primarily known for its Bringing of Chaos, Its Humanoid Stature, and It’s Beaming Eyes. Background It’s first Documented & Reported Incident began in 1966, wherein 2 couples encountered it by a “TNT Plant” then soon after chased it in their Red 1957 Chevy flying at speeds of over 100 Mph. Another instance was where it appeared standing as if it was just relaxing by a Metal Fence by a ridge waiting for a witness. And another instance was where it was reported multiple times in Chicago. Appearance The Mothman Stands 7’8 Feet, with a massive 16 Foot Wingspan, the Primary colour of the Creatures body is a Dark-Grey, it has a Long 3-jointed Neck like a Desert Hawk, connected to a Head similar to various birds such as an Owl and an Eagle, it noticeably has a Messy and spiked Crown Area, with the spikes relatively similar to the Spines of a Porcupine. The wings of the Moth-man are almost similar to Batman’s Wings with the rear-end areas of the wings appear shredded or slightly Ripped. It has Arms slightly long, long enough for the arms to be capable of Being triple-jointed at the elbow-areas, and it’s Legs seem Slender However strong enough to lift up a Police Cruiser, The Feet appear similar to claws that can shift itself into A Velociraptor’s Feet, the exact bottom of the Feet have an area protruded in a way making it leave a hoof-like print in soft ground. And most unforgettably it’s Beaming Red Eyes. Documented Stats Alignment: Casually Shifting from True Neutral to Lawful Neutral Name: The Moth-man Aliases: The Sky Beast, Moon Monster, Bloodbird, Dark Glider, Wingatron, Batman, The Ecplise, Bird-Man, Mega-Moth Age: Unknown Gender: Unknown Classification: Flight-capable Entity, Possible Inter-dimensional Being Height: 7’8 Feet Wingspan 16 Feet Eye Colour: Glowing Red Status: Active Combat Stats Tier: 9-B, Likely 9-A | At-least 7-B (Caused various Multiple chaotic Events in one Night, See Powers And Abilities) Powers And Abilities: |-|Paged Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0, 16-17 Foot (6 Meter) Wingspan), Night-Vision, Thermographic-Vision, Chaos Manipulation-Electricity Manipulation-Earth Manipulation-Summoning-Fire Manipulation-Air Manipulation-Illusion Manipulation-Water Manipulation (Throughout the Whole City Of Point Pleasant at night during Liam’s Close Encounter, the Moth-man Caused; Malfunctioning/Breaking Lights, Doors & Windows Opening and Closing Multiple times, Heavily disrupted Police Dispatches, Cars Malfunctioning or Engine’s Breaking or getting Set on Fire with no apparent reason, Minor Bridges collapsing, low-level Tremors, Animals acting strange (Acting very defensive for themselves even against their owner), Waves (Up to 2-3 Meters in height) generate in calm rivers and lakes in the area, An Increase or Glimpse Of UFO Sightings, and Random Lightning Strikes without Thunder.), Flight (Type 3, it has Wings), Smoke Manipulation (Left a temporary Smoke-like Dust cloud near the ground when it left), Status Effect Inducement (Caused Nathan to become temporarily Paralyzed, and 2 Female witnesses get rendered unconscious) |-|Notable Abilities= Haunting Scream It is capable of Screaming at an extremely loud volume, at one point which might be its max-point was it screaming at a volume that Temporarily Damaged Liam’s Eardrums. The sound of the scream described by Elliot is “A Freight Train, Non-nuclear blast, and 15 Men shouting all at Once.” Attack Potency: Wall Level (Physically), Likely Small Building Level | Town Level (Via Chaos Manipulation, the entire Vicinity Of Point Pleasant, West Virginia was heavily and dangerously affected by the chaotic Events occurred by the Moth-man in a single night.) Speed: Subsonic (Capable of chasing Liam’s Dodge Above & Behind in nearly 190 Mph.), Athletic Human Attack & Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: At-least Class 5 (Able to lift a Heavy-Duty Police Cruiser into the air with ease.) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Physically), Likely Small Building Class | Town Class (Via Chaos Manipulation) Durability: At-least Small Building Level (Survived a Head-on Collision by a Random Truck Driver going at speeds of nearly 80 Mph, due to a Schedule) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range physically, Kilometres (Chaos Manipulation) Intelligence: Above Average Standard Equipment: None Notable Weakness: It Seems slightly sensitive to Bright Lights, such as the sun. Most likely one of the reasons for its Sightings being uncommon in the Populated Area Of Town. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SuperNatural Category:Monsters Category:Animal Category:True Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Illusionists Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users